


DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

by 99liners



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Psychological Torture, Stalking, kinda slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: the american government finally created the super-solider that they promised the world, the super-soldier dubbed as “captain america”. the entire world waiting with bated breath to see what exactly was a “super solider”? but before captain america could make his debut in the public, a mishap happened and the entire program was shut down in a hurry by the government.eventually the world moved on; until you moved to moscow, russia where you set up your own bar. your dad was married to the daughter of agent margaret “peggy” carter and you were their only child but after the timely demise of both your parents, you set out to explore the world where you met steve rogers, an agent of hydra.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: works: avengers;





	1. PROLOGUE | DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: hitman!steve rogers x bartender!female reader  
> au: dark!au, hitman!au  
> warnings: none.

having stopped walking, you stood in front of the bar, dionysus. the bar you started from the money that you inherited from your mother’s estate. now that you think of it, you were never close to your mother. you grew up with your grandmother, who would tell you the stories of the greek gods at night when you were a kid.

you had a weird interest with greek gods, so your grandmother would often tell you their stories. one of the characters that would always intrigue you was dionysus, the greek god of alcohol, madness and ecstasy. what intrigued you was the fact that hera had ordered the titans to kill dionysus and hence he’s known as the god who was born twice and sometimes also called “dimetor” (of two mothers; persephone and demeter).

so when you left back america to find your new life here in russia, naming your bar “dionysus”, was a given and you didn’t have to think twice about it. you instinctively reached to the back pocket of your jeans from where you retrieved a small piece of lensatic compass, on the back of the lid was pasted your grandmother’s old photograph. agent margaret elizabeth “peggy” carter, a former member of the ssr. she had given you this compass as a token of her “times” as she liked to call it so, you found old the albums from her military life from the back of her closet and cut out her picture from her prime age and pasted it on the back of compass lid.

you dearly missed her and found your thumb gently swiping over her picture once before you closed the compass and put it inside your pocket. you turned the “closed” sign on the door to “open” and walked inside.

taking off your hoodie, you tied the apron around your waist and walked out to the bar counter. the bar was quite empty. not as if it was an overcrowded one in general. rather, it was a moderately frequented bar by customers from mostly around the town and about.

you started off your first drink with your regular from the town, matt who ordered a root beer. time went by as the customers walked in one by one until one specific person caught your eye. it was past eleven thirty and your crowd of customers was getting dispersed now. the person’s unusually buff body frame is what caught your eye.

he looked new, wearing a black jacket on top of a white shirt and khaki pants. he looked uninterested, as if the worries of this world have completely stopped concerning him or just weren’t anywhere near his vicinity maybe. he had blonde hair and a bruise around his lower lip, left corner. it looked fresh.

you were just swiping the cloth over the counter after handing out a drink when he walked to you.

“what can i get you started with?” you offered as you put down the rag cloth and took out another cloth and started cleaning any watermarks from the surface the shot glass you just picked up.

steve rogers looked at you, his hooded eyes staring back at the rack of bottles behind you. he sat down on one of the stools, putting his hands on the counter. he brushed his hair once in a haphazard motion before speaking up, “uh, whiskey on rocks.”

“coming right up,” you chimed before reaching your hand in the rack under the bar counter, grabbing a fresh bottle of whiskey, you poured it for him when another one of your old customer made his way to the counter.

“hey clay, what can i get you?”

“some shots would be nice,” clay sighed.

“she left again?” you looked at him grabbing the shot glasses.

clay just shrugged, “it’s the most normal thing she does actually. leaving. another day, another note of how she ’just can’t do it.’”

“there there, buddy. don’t worry, you’ve got it,” you smiled advancing his drink towards him.

all the while this was happening, steve had the most amusing look on his face ever. when you turned away from clay, you noticed the new guy staring at you both and walked to him.

“need anything? you look surprised,” you started.

“do you guys know each other?” steve asked, curious.

“no, he’s just a regular.”

“but you know about his girlfriend leaving him.”

“his wife,” you corrected, “but yes, i do. people talk when they’re drunk, we bartenders are their scapegoats.”

“so they just tell you things? even something that intimate?”

“believe me, that’s nothing. people talk of all sorts of things, personal, intimate, work etc.”

“everyone?”

“almost,” you asserted, “why? what’s your story?”

steve chuckled, “there is no story.”

“with that bruise of yours,” you pointed at his torn lip, “there’s definitely a story.”

“well then it’s none of your business.”

“whoa dude, i get it, don’t tell me,” you raised your hands in surrender and went to tend another customer.

steve took out his cell and texted his closest aid, bucky.

> s. rogers, business [23:37]: what’s the craziest thing i have ever done?
> 
> j. barnes, business [23:39]: that i know of?
> 
> j. barnes, business [23:40]: well you once were drinking beer from a coffee mug while aiming at your victim from the opposite building.
> 
> s. rogers, business [23:41]: seriously? guess i’ll raise the bar tonight.
> 
> j. barnes, business [23:41]: listen here steven rogers, you’re not doing anything stupid without telling me about it beforehand. this mission is an important one

but the warning fell at deaf ears as steve already put his buzzing phone back inside his jacket pocket.

as you walked to his side again, steve perked up like a hunter prepping his prey.

“what’s the craziest story you’ve heard?” he started.

you raised your eyebrow at him, “um, how crazy is your story that you’re asking a bartender about the craziest stories they’ve heard?”

“well i bet you’ve never heard anything like mine.”

“you know what, surprise me,” you crossed your arms.

steve leaned in, “i kill people.”

you let a sound of irritation, “that’s literally so overrated ugh,” rolling your eyes you started drying the cleaned pitchers.

steve’s face turned to one of absolute devastation, “what! no!” he lowered his voice as some people turned towards you two, “i’m a contract killer, you can say hitman. i kill for money.”

“i’m a unicorn, wait enough and you’ll start seeing my horn and tail.”

“i’m not lying.”

“you’ve a weakass story,” you snorted.

"i’m going to kill your mayor next month.” steve smirked, something flashing in his eyes as he finished his drink.


	2. ONE | DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: hitman!steve rogers x bartender!female reader  
> au: dark!au, hitman!au  
> reading time: 10 minutes.  
> warnings: stalking and mentions of murder.

_“i’m going to kill your mayor next month.” steve smirked, something flashing in his eyes as he finished his drink._

you just stared at the man in front of you with a lame expression, “i’m guessing you’re a writer.”

“huh?” steve was dumbfounded this time, does he not look serious enough?

“you write murder mysteries?” you offered refilling his glass when he motioned at you.

steve shook his head slightly, he can’t argue that he isn’t amused cause god knows how amusing this whole exchange is. he has only ever seen people, powerful people cowering at his feet, begging for forgiveness. and here he stood, looking you in the eye and telling you that he’s a hitman and you’ve the balls to laugh at him.

steve went to say something but was interrupted by his phone. he put down his glass of whiskey and took out his buzzing phone, the screen of which read “ _private number_ ”.

steve answered the call, his body turning sideways on the stool he was sitting on, “what?”

“fuck you asshole, where are you?” came bucky’s roaring yell. boy was he pissed. steve was supposed to put the microchip on the mayor’s secretary. the two hitmen have been following the secretary closely since a few days and the said man lived one block away from your bar.

“i put it on him. i’m busy,” steve breathed out, his voice almost in a whisper.

“doing what? getting your tiny dick wet?” bucky retorted as his hands twisted the knobs on the intercom in front of him so he could tune into the frequency of the microchip that steve planted on the secretary. 

“you want me to tear your other hand off too?” steve replied, his free hand picking up the left over glass as he finished his drink.

bucky rolled his eyes, “whatever. get your ass here, we’ve to map out the schedule.”

steve gulped down the dark fluid in one go and stood up, “on my way.”

after finishing the last drink for the night, you noticed the new guy walking out.

“excuse me, mister?” you called out.

steve turned around, his eyes stuck to the phone screen as he typed out a message, “doll, i’ll tell you the story later.”

your eyebrows furrowed, what was he talking about? what story?

“sir, you forgot to pay,” you offered, trying to sound polite. you also made sure to keep your voice low because no one likes to be called out like this.

steve looked up slowly, his eyes taking in your features as the roamed the expanse of your frame one inch at a time, “open up a tab, will ya?”

before you could reply, steve had already left.

your bar wasn’t such a fancy or profitable one so you never had to open tabs for anyone before but seeing that he already has left, you walked to the store room and pulled out a dusty register.

“wait, i don’t even know his name..” you mumbled to yourself as you scribbled ‘ _new guy_ ’ and wrote down his bill beside it.

steve watched you with a sinister smile on his face, he was standing outside of the tinted window of the store room. your image wasn’t exactly clear but he could make it out enough for him to notice how you huffed when you realized he didn’t give him your name. now that he thinks of it, he doesn’t know your name either because you weren’t wearing a name tag unlike the rest of the staff in the bar.

but that is hardly an inconvenience, with a single tap of his index finger - he can get your entire life history.

* * *

steve had just finished planting the microchip but the secretary had noticed that an unknown guy was following him since afternoon. he was getting real suspicious so the moment steve planted the chip, he turned to the first pathway he saw and walked away in the shadows. he didn’t stop walking till he came up to a bar which read “ _dionysus_ ”. steve looked behind himself once to make sure that no one followed him.

on standing corrected, he walked inside the bar when his eyes fell on you. he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was but he felt like he knew you. like he’s seen those eyes before. steve stopped in his steps trying to remember why but all he can remember was the dark room where he was strapped to a chair. he had pulled out the jugular of the doctor who was tending him and that was his last strike. all steve saw and felt after that was the ice forming around him as the hydra scientists put him in cryo sleep due to his constant hostility.

but like he must have seen you somewhere before, right? because he can damn well swear he’s has seen those eyes before. and when those eyes fell on him, he felt a weird sense of deja vu.

shaking off his thoughts, he walked forward and got his drink and to say that steve is intrigued by your comic character would be an understatement. surely he was the man out of his time but you sure were something yourself.

steve didn’t imagine that he would watch you even after he’s left. mind you, he’s a hitman not a creep preying on young women however he just couldn’t help but follow you. one look can’t hurt, right? oh, but it did. it brought trouble cause the next thing steve knows, he’s standing at the roof of the building in front of yours.

he had followed you back home, his body lurking around the shadows of the tall building. he muttered how oblivious you were to his looming presence and found himself saying ‘ _not an issue, i’ll protect you_ ’.

why should he protect you, again? he’s got far better things to do like getting his job done but it was an uncontested decision he took, as if none of the other rational parts of him even so much as try and reason with this side of him.

he walked to the opposite sidewalk and watched as you fished out your keys and unlocked the door of the apartment. he leaned sideways on the lamppost - his eyes never leaving you, his legs involuntarily crossing. he watched you walking in and noticed your figure receding from the obscure glass on the upper quadrant of the wooden door. he can tell that you took the stairs and your shadow casting on the glass disappeared. 

his neck craned up immediately as his eyes scanned the building and the rooms. he waited with bated breath for one of the lights in the dark apartments to light up.

two minutes passed by, but no light. he frowned to himself and thought of leaving but before he could walk away, something flashed on and he looked up again only to notice that the light in one of the dark apartments was on. he quickly calculated which floor you’re on and looked behind him to find an abandoned semi-furnished building, there are no windows even, only big holes in the walls - where the windows should be. after making sure there was no one, steve climbed to the third floor and walked to the one of the windows to get a better look inside your apartment.

he was flustered for a second to see you, your hair falling freely on your back now from your earlier tight pony tail. steve gulped and moved sideways so the ledge of the window would cover for him. his tongue darted out to wet his now dry lips as you took off your shirt. he thought he was going to see your bra or maybe even your breasts if he was lucky but what greeted him instead was a white racer back that you were wearing under your white shirt. he didn’t notice that he let out groan. wait, was he frustrated? since when has he turned to a pervert? he couldn’t wrap his brain around this new change of his behaviour. he can tear a man open with just his arms. he’s meant for bigger things and not stalking defenseless women. 

steve shook his head again and watched as you disappeared behind one of the doors which he presumed to be the washroom and used that time to take out his phone and calling bucky.

“your ungrateful ass is still not here you little skinny bitch,” bucky started.

“wow. hello to you too,” steve deadpanned.

“what do you want?”

“we can move from the van and set up our base in an old building i discovered.”

“oh?” bucky’s tone changed, “so you’ve been useful? where is it?”

“on the ___ street, the building is at the end of the sidewalk.”

“isn’t that a residential area?” bucky inquired as he checked out the area in his phone.

“yes, less suspicious.”

“huh? who would have thought that. steve rogers finally uses his brain,” bucky chuckled.

steve rolled his eyes but instead of replying he cut the call when he noticed your figure - wrapped in a white towel, stepping out of the shower.

and steve doesn’t remember the last time he was sweating like this but boy is he sweating right now, his forehead is filled with beads of perspiration. he doesn’t even realize how ragged his breath has grown.

all his life he’s killed people - well the part of the life he remembers, before he was brought out of the ice four years ago - but right now he feels so nervous? his nerves so jittery? he’s never done this. sure he goes and fucks some ass sometimes when he has to let off the steam but other than him tossing the bundles of cash on their desk after he’s done, he never even has talked to them.

and that’s the thing, he wants to talk to you. you look innocent, untainted, untouched, he likes that. he wants you for himself, because he knows how dirty and cruel the world is. girls used to be like this back in the 1940s but now? they just drink and fuck anyone they want. steve has nothing against them but for himself, he wants a simple girl; an untouched girl. you’re not the type to call him someday and hire him to kill someone because you’re pure and your heart is not filled with the darkness unlike everyone else’s in this world today. how long has he even known you? but he concluded that this world was certainly not a place for a helpless _dame_ like you. no, a _lady_ like you, a _girl_ like you? fuck it, he’ll figure it out later. right now, all he’s focused on is your figure slumped on the couch, your eyes stuck to the TV.

you’d changed into an oversized sweatshirt which reached the middle of your thighs. steve took off his jacket and after placing it on the cemented floor, he sat on it, his head leaned on the window as he quietly watched you.

steve took out his phone and decided to do a background search on you, but he didn’t have much to go on. an idea came to his mind soon enough and he opened the dark web browser and logged in with his credentials. he typed in “ _dionysus_ ” and pulled out the lease of your bar. the place was under someone named “ _y/n y/l/n_ ”. he copy pasted your name on instagram and your page appeared immediately. it was a private account, steve chuckled, as if it matters, his dark web profile can give him access to anything, anything which is on the normal web. he tapped on your photos and checked them out. your bio clearly stated that you were (your age) old, and that you were a proud bar owner and were doing your degree on ___ from moscow state university. how _perfect_. 

he came upon a picture of you with your guy best friend, and it was captioned _my *zvezda._ steve’s face formed a scowl, who is this guy and why is he your star? he reads on the caption where you’ve wished your friend a happy birthday and expressed your gratitude to him for always being by your side to help you out since you came to this unknown country.

(*zvezda means _star_ in russian)

steve let a relieved, “oh!” he still double-checked on the guy and let him off the hook (not completely) only after seeing that your best friend had a girlfriend of his own.

“y/n..” steve gave voice to your name, something which sent gentle tingles to his nerves, the type of tingles he liked. 

this was part of no plan - him following you, he should have stopped at that but here he is, sitting in an abandoned building, watching over you. he’s your guardian angel, he thought to himself, justifying his actions. he might be a criminal but even criminals need to justify their actions, _especially_ criminals. 

steve only wondered where to stop because this needed to stop, he has work, research to do, people to kill. it was close to two in the morning when he looked up and found that you’d fallen asleep with the TV on. he stood up to take a better look and it felt like his heart clutched because you looked cold, and lonely. you looked like you could do with a man in your life, not the guys your age but someone like him, with years of experience about this mundane world. someone to hold you at night and keep you warm and maybe you could keep him warm too cause god knows how much he hates the cold. 

steve bit his lip unsure, he was contemplating whether he should head over and maybe put a blanket over you. that would be nice, right?

he nodded to himself and after grabbing his jacket from the floor, he headed downstairs at once.

steve walked around your building, studying the structure of it before he found the fire escape in the back alley and climbed it. the fire escape was connected to your kitchen. he went to break the latch open but noticed it was unlocked so he easily slid it upwards and stepped his foot inside. so he was inside your apartment now? wow what a wild night.

you don’t usually lock the kitchen window, it’s been jammed since time unknown and is very heavy. sometimes even when you need to crack the window for some air, it takes you at least half an hour to lift it up slightly before sticking in a piece of wood to keep it open. now, a normal person might not have been able to lift up the heavy window but for steve it was nothing, his biceps aren’t just for flexing. 

he walked in with cautious steps and noticed you sprawled on the couch. your face looked so serene, he just wanted to freeze the time right there. but alas, out of all the out-of-the-world things steve can do with his strength, he can’t freeze time.

steve turned around to take a quick look and noticed your room, he quickly walked in and found your duvet lying on your unkempt bed. steve “tsk’ed” under his breath and after setting down his jacket, he cleaned your bed, he dusted off the sheets and tucked in the corners then moved the pillows near the headboard and unrolled your duvet too before bringing it over and placing it over you.

the moment your skin felt the familiar touch of your duvet, your sleeping figure stirred, your body curling up.

steve ducked down, his face close to yours, “sh doll, be patient.”

his hand slipped through your hair once before he stood up and left with an endearing, “i’ll see you tomorrow.”


	3. TWO | DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: hitman!steve rogers x bartender!female reader  
> au: dark!au, hitman!au  
> reading time: 13 minutes.  
> warnings: mentions of violence and murder, mentions of disturbing things on the dark web, invasion of privacy, stalking.

_steve’s hand slipped through your hair once before he stood up and left with an endearing, “i’ll see you tomorrow.”_

the next morning when you fluttered your eyes open after hearing the faint sound of your alarm going off, you noticed your duvet on your body and all you could think about was how the hell did you end up under your duvet when you clearly remember falling asleep with your TV on. well the TV was on, but you are certain that your duvet was still in your room. it didn’t make sense at all.

you sat up looking around yourself before whipping out the remote from the inner gaps of the couch and turning it off. something was amiss, it almost feels like a third person touched you too.

you were brought out of your reverie by the faint sound of your alarm ringing again, so you got up and speed-walked to your room. your phone had run out of juice last night so you’d put it on charge on the nightstand near the bed and had gone to watch TV.

after stopping the alarm you turned around and felt your body freezing up at the sight in front of you cause who the hell did your bed now? your hand advanced and touched the sheets as if you were expecting it to be a hologram which would disappear, on your touch, to reveal the normal state of your bed but it didn’t. your face fell and you took a few steps back to just stare at the bed which looked like it was some bed in a five-star hotel. it’s not like you kept it dirty but most days when you come back from the bar, it gets late and all you want is to sleep on it, not tidy it up. weekends are supposed to be cleaning days.

 _yes, weekend_. you immediately unlocked your phone to check the date and noticed that it was only a tuesday. you could almost feel your knees going weak because this isn’t right. this _just_ isn’t right.

your hand holding the phone shook slightly and you almost dropped when it started buzzing indicating an incoming call. it was ivan. without missing another beat, you immediately answered your best friend’s call.

“are you coming to college or not?” ivan’s voice resounded through the receiver of your phone.

“something is wrong..” you mumbled, your hand on your scalp, trying to badly recall what _exactly_ happened last night.

you can tell that ivan was having his breakfast because on hearing you, his soft chewing stopped, “what do you mean?”

“someone was in my apartment last night, zvezda,” you breathed out, sitting on the edge of the well made bed.

“what?” ivan half-yelled in surprise because your neighborhood was a friendly one with a very low crime rate too.

“i- i’m not sure.. it feels so wrong,” you sighed.

“you’re having a hangover or what?” ivan chuckled, trying to dissipate the air.

you nodded to yourself although you didn’t even drink a drop of alcohol last night, “yeah. maybe.”

you stood up at once, holding the phone between your ear and shoulder blade, “you’re going to return my notebook today or not?” you said, your voice sounding like it usually does because pretending like something wrong didn’t happen is far better than acknowledging the fact that your privacy was, in fact, violated. you made a mental note to report it with the police but right now you needed to get ready or you’d miss your first class.

“yes miss, i’ll be on my way after breakfast,” ivan replied, his soft chewing returned.

you grabbed a pair of shorts, a tank top and a fresh towel from the closet before heading in the washroom, still talking to ivan.

steve watched the door of your washroom closing behind you, his jaw was tightened in a killer scowl. 

* * *

after tucking you under the duvet, steve went to bucky and the duo did their research on the abandoned building. the conclusion drawn was that the building has been abandoned since over a decade now. it was going to be another apartment complex but the government shut down the project because of some dispute over the land. after making sure that the building witnessed no human contact in the past few years, the hitman duo brought over their van in front of your house. they set up all their equipment in the room on the third floor of the abandoned building.

steve put up a “ _property of the government_ ” sign in russian on the entrance of the building and closed the entrance with chains and other restraints. bucky set up their dish on the rooftop and connected it to their router for wifi. he also bulletproof’ed the room with cotton padding on the walls. it also did a good job of being soundproof.

steve came back up and grabbed his sniper from it’s bag. he first put up a huge poster of a circus being held in the auditorium a few blocks away on the window. he isn’t exactly promoting them, it’s more like their poster is useful to him. he carved out the eye of the ringmaster standing in front of a lion with his whip in his hand. he set up the sniper stand on the ledge of the window, the barrel of the sniper fit perfectly in the eye of the ringmaster that steve carved out, providing a perfect disguise to it.

he leaned down on the sniper’s eye and could clearly see your apartment, he noticed your sleeping figure and found a smile creeping up on his face.

“so you smile these days?” bucky started, he was sitting on the black carpet that steve laid all over the floor to avoid the dust. he really hated to be unclean. bucky’s concentration was on the semi-automatic gun in his hand as his slick fingers loaded it, admiration sparkled in his eyes; he really just loves guns.

“shut your trap,” steve mumbled, his eye still stuck to the sniper’s eye, “where’s my march x scope?”

“in the duffel bag,” bucky replied.

although steve didn’t want to move away from watching your sleeping figure, he really needed his scope so after letting a soft grunt he left his position and went to grab the scope. it was almost eight in the morning and he figures you’d wake up anytime soon now and we all know how he doesn’t want to miss that.

steve rummaged the contents of the duffel bag consisting of other smaller firearms and magazines before his eyes finally found his scope.

after retrieving it, steve went back to his position and affixed the scope on the barrel of the sniper. his slender fingers rotated the knob on top of the scope to change the focus of the lens before he leaned down to look in the eye of the sniper again. a small ‘ _fuck_ ’ left his chapped lips when he noticed that your sleeping figure was gone from the couch. so you’ve woken up finally.

steve and bucky are super soldiers and two to three hours of sleep fills their requirement. steve recalls how he once slept for four long hours and the horrible nightmares that slumber brought him. he woke up thinking what a waste of time sleeping is, so it really baffles his mind why normal humans need so much sleep.

steve left his position from the corner window and walked to the window that overlooks your bedroom, stuffing his hands inside his jeans pockets. he noticed your frozen figure and how your eyes were stuck at the tidy bed. the bed that he cleaned for you. he found himself smirking, so you’ve _acknowledged_ his presence.

steve brought one of the two lawn chairs that the hitman duo own and set it up before the window before sitting on it. the lawn chair was tattered and tearing at the edges, they’ve had the chairs since the first time they started their missions - four years ago. bucky noticed the whole scene unfolding from the corner of his eye, and made a mental note to get new chairs cause damn those chairs look so ragged, before going back to cleaning the barrel of his hand gun.

steve’s left elbow rested on the wobbling arm of the chair as his left wrist supported his chin. his eyes never leaving your figure, he quietly watched you. you looked perplexed and he couldn’t help but revel at the thought of it, knowing that he is the reason behind it.

you seemed to get a phone call that you answered and started talking to someone. although steve can read lips fairly well but you turned your back to him so he couldn’t exactly tell what you were saying. after a minute or so, you turned again while you were in the middle of finishing a sentence and steve read your lips saying “ _zvezda_ ” and he knew at once that you were talking to your dear ivan.

steve’s jaw tightened on even the thought of ivan being the first person who gets to hear your raspy morning voice. it should be him, it is rightfully his after all. his fists clenched up involuntarily as he watched you getting up, now with a smile on your face before you grabbed your garments and headed inside the washroom. 

* * *

after watching you leave for university, steve got back to work. he pulled his ipad out and opened the surveillance software to check on the mayor’s secretary. he stuffed in his headphones as he listened in on a telephone conversation between the secretary and another person. he yawned as it was not of much relevance until he noticed how both the males were mentioning their upcoming meeting in the moscow marriott grand hotel. steve straightened and after hearing the time of their meeting, he turned to bucky.

“we’re on the move. lunch at marriott grand around two o’clock.”

bucky’s ears perked up at the mention of some field work cause he’s been so bored with just the surveillance. steve is the same usually but recently his mind is wound up on you.

* * *

“oh, it’s you, mister.”

steve smiled on hearing your familiar voice as he walked to the bar top before taking a seat on one of the various stools place on front of it.

“missed me?” steve smirked.

you rolled your eyes, “what can i get you started with?”

“the usual. whiskey is fine,” steve replied, his fingers coursed through his hair once, pushing the blond locks behind. 

you nodded grabbing a glass and handed it to him after pouring out the whiskey.

“so were you waiting to hear the story?” steve leaned in on his elbows placed on the wooden surface of the bar top.

“what stor- ah, yes. sure, go on,” you replied. you know very well how all people just seek a release and sometimes instead of a therapist it ends up being the bartender that the people let their stories out to.

steve flashed you a small smile, “so you want to hear the plan?”

you stood up from your ducking position where you were arranging the dirty shot glasses, “mhm, tell me how you became a hitman first.”

steve’s face lost the sparkle that it had, his past is not something he remembers much and talking about it feels only like reliving those hellish years.

you noted his silence and turned to him, “hey. you don’t have to tell me anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

steve stared at nothing in particular for a few seconds, thinking how it’s well within your rights as his _future wife_ to know about his past. you have earned it and should know how he became this man.

“no. it’s fine. so i’m a superhuman, you can say,” steve started and you fought the urge to remark snidely at the absurdity of his story but boy, it was just the beginning.

steve went to continue but felt his mind going blank. he honestly doesn’t remember much of his life before he was taken by the hydra.

“how did you become a superhuman?” you asked when he went quiet.

“um- that’s not important,” steve continued finally, “anyways, i work for an anti government organization. have you heard about the dark web?”

you shook your head, “coming right up,” you chimed at another customer who ordered a pitcher of root beer.

steve waited while you poured out a pitcher of root beer and handed it to the customer and when you turned to him, he started again.

“think of the normal web as the tip of an iceberg, looks small and something visible to the naked eye but when you look under the water, you’ll notice how big it actually is, all of it undiscovered and no idea of its end. the submerged part of the iceberg is the dark web.”

“so like, it’s also like normal web but not something everyone can access?” you asked.

“mhm you can say that but everyone can access it, it’s just not easily accessible like a simple google search. you’ll need a secure VPN to hide your location and protect your IP address. then you access it through a special browser.”

“sounds pretty accessible to me,” you retorted refilling his drink.

steve took a quick sip, “it is in a way but it’s a huge mess, you’ll never know what you might end up seeing. there’s no particular landing page.”

“i’m not sure, i get you,” you shook your head, a small pout playing on your lips.

steve chuckled, more at himself because of how endearing he found you at that moment and he wasn’t really sure if he could tell what even being ‘ _endearing_ ’ is, “doll,” he sighed trying to think of an example, “it’s like you never know what you might end up on. when you connect to the deep web browser, there are endless possibilities regarding what you might discover - you might land on the page of a hitman on hire, or a page displaying child pornography or even a page where they sell human organs.”

he noticed the way your nose scrunched up at the mention of disturbing things. so his doll is a bit sensitive to these, how cute.

“and exactly why i’m never going to try,” you replied. you weren’t exactly sensitive but you also weren’t okay with seeing something as disturbing as child pornography, the mere thought of it had your stomach churning.

steve chuckled again, “you don’t have to. it’s not a place for someone like you.”

“someone like me?” you raised an eyebrow.

steve smirked realizing that he misread you, you indeed are sharp and take note of everything, “i meant a normal person like you, unless of course you enjoy the dark things.”

your nose scrunched up again, “nope. anyways, you mentioned a web page of a hitman, do people hire you from there?”

“correct. my organization has their own web page and they provide a lot of services like hacking too.”

“ahha? and someone hired you to kill the mayor?”

steve nodded finishing his whiskey.

“you know you’re very elaborate for a tumblr writer,” you sighed out as you finished the last call of the night.

“what’s a tumblr?” steve asked confused.

“oh come on! you don’t have to be embarrassed about it. people like reading fanfictions.”

“huh?”

you smiled, “do send me the link sometime so i can read them too. sounds very intriguing.”

steve sighed. so you still didn’t believe him, but it also meant that he could tell you anything and you’d keep taking it as a joke. he won’t lie because it did feel better to talk to someone freely like this. he’s never had a conversation this long with a person like this before. for the longest time that he can remember, he has only lived with bucky and they are not exactly such social buddies to be sharing their personal lives with each other. they know everything about each other but they don’t really have conversations, like friends do.

steve turned to you finally before getting up, “i’m on the move, we’ll continue our story next day.”

“aye aye captain!” you grinned like a kid, eager to hear an interesting bedtime story that you’ve never read before. 

steve was on his feet when the mention of the word ‘captain’ sent a jolt down his spine. he has heard that before, he has heard someone calling him ‘captain’ before.

“we good?” you asked when you noticed the miss in his step.

steve turned to you, his extremities feeling icy, “yeah. put it on my tab.”

you nodded and watched his broad figure walking out the door.

steve rushed out and walked to the adjacent dark alley and leaned back on the wall of some building. he was breathing deeply at this point. _who is captain and why is it causing such a reaction in him?_

______________

that night when steve finished tailing the secretary and went back to their base, you were already home and cuddled up on your couch again with the TV on, this time with the duvet on, too. steve wanted to go and pay a visit again but he needed to make sure you were deep in sleep.

sitting bored, with bucky gone to take his shift of surveillance, steve whipped out his phone and logged in the dark web.

he has never done this before but he typed out ‘ _steve rogers_ ’ in the military records of US army.

loads of newspaper articles came up on the page, steve tapped on one of them to read it.

the headline read “ _Captain America_ ” in bold letters, accompanied by the tagline of the article, “ _the first superhuman of this country, will this start the race of superhumans?_ ”

steve felt his breath getting hitched at the base of his throat, as he experienced obscure flashbacks of a woman looking at him lovingly, she had a characteristic smile and red painted lips.

he forced open his eyes and pieced it together. yes, no wonder your eyes looked so familiar. the woman from his flashback had the same eyes as yours, the same charisma in them.

he decided on digging more and getting the woman’s identity when he looked up to notice that you’d fallen asleep.

steve pushed aside the task at hand and got up at once. he made his way down the stairs and advanced towards the fire exit of your building after making sure the street was empty.

he pulled down the steel ladder and climbed the steps carefully till he came upon your kitchen window and lifted it. after entering your kitchen, he inhaled deeply, the familiar smell of you invaded his nostrils. yes, he can get used to this feeling. him getting back home to you.

steve made a beeline inside the common space where you lay on your couch, clutching onto the duvet. he stopped and admired your sleeping figure for a few minutes before he walking to your bedroom to fix your bed again. he repeated his routine from last night - dusted the sheets, tucked the corners in, placed the pillows near the headboard.

steve came back and after removing the duvet from over you, he slipped his hand under your neck and another under the back of your knees and lifted you up, finally, bridal style.

you stirred moving more towards the heat coming from his figure. steve smiled, his features gentle as he walked towards your bedroom before he placed you down on your bed.

you mumbled something in your sleep before lying on your side. steve brought over your duvet and placed on top of you, tucking you in lovingly before ducking down on your side to face you.

“try and sleep in your bed. it’s more comfortable, lyubov moya*,” steve whispered near you.

(*lyubov moya means _my love_ in russian)

a soft hum left your lips as if in agreement and steve ran his hand through your hair again, smiling before leaving you alone for the night. 


	4. THREE | DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: hitman!steve rogers x bartender!female reader  
> au: dark!au, hitman!au.  
> reading time: 13 minutes.  
> warnings: mentions of violence and murder, stalking, manipulative behaviour, there is no word called “privacy” in steve’s dictionary.

_“try and sleep in your bed. it’s more comfortable, lyubov moya,” steve whispered near you._

_a soft hum left your lips as if in agreement and steve ran his hand through your hair again, smiling before leaving you alone for the night._

the next morning you woke up again to the sound of your alarm going off. your right hand extended out of the duvet and fumbled around the soft bed sheet to get a hold of your blaring phone. you got a hold of the phone and pulled it near your scrunching eyes to turn it off. after successfully closing the alarm, you fluttered your eyes open a few times and rubbed gently around the corners of your eye before letting out a lazy yawn. the bed underneath you felt so warm, and you thought how sleeping on the bed is always comfortable when it finally struck you. you had fallen asleep on your couch, you remember very _very_ clearly.

you could feel your skin turning to ice as you stood up at once, throwing away the duvet at the floor. your facial expressions spoke of nothing but utter fear. the first thing you did was check your clothes, you noticed that they were untouched but the bed was made and cleaned again, the pillows propped up on the headboard, the corners properly tucked in.

you hadn’t quite realized that your breathing pace had skyrocketed and you were close to hyperventilating at this point.

“okay, i need to calm down,” you breathed out and took a hold of your phone again to call ivan or maybe even the police but your phone was only at 1% and turned off the moment you tapped the green receiver symbol on your home screen.

“fuck fuck fuck,” you threw your phone at the bed, annoyed and scared. 

you believed in no ghosts but this was sinister to the downright definition of it. you don’t remember being lifted to your bedroom but you feel the same feeling as previous day - like someone has touched you.

hugging your shaking body, you slid down the bedside and sat down on the carpeted floor, trying to calm down.

steve’s face adorned a smirk unlike yesterday.

you finally stood up after your heavy breathing calmed down. you nodded to yourself as you decided that as of this moment, you needed to get out of this place. you grabbed a clean towel from the closet in a haste and rushed to the washroom, the pads of your feet drumming loudly against the floor.

* * *

after steve had left you in your bed, he picked up your phone which he unlocked easily with your thumb print, given how your limp sleeping body was so putty in his strong hands.

steve whipped out his phone and installed a background gps app on your phone. he then connected it with the hacked gps version on his phone. smiling to himself, he put your phone on the bed near you before exiting your apartment.

once he made his way back to his base stealthily, steve checked the app once to make sure it was working. he let a breath of relief on noticing that the tracker was working perfectly.

steve sat down near the window overlooking your bedroom as he went back to his previous search of the identity of that woman he saw in his visions.

he reopened the newspaper article and tracked down every name that was mentioned in there, from colonel chester phillips to dr. abraham erskine, who was apparently murdered by hydra on the same day that steve underwent the serum treatment. wait, hydra? steve did a double check before moving forward until he came upon the name of agent margaret carter. he typed her name in the search bar and watched with wide eyes as the face of the woman from his visions filled his screen. 

_peggy_.

steve’s phone slipped down from his hands as he grabbed his now paining head which threatened to burst open anytime. ‘ _dumb migraine_ ’ but it was much more than a headache, he was remembering things, remembering his past, he was remembering who _steve rogers_ really was.

he couldn’t bear to get himself to calm down, his forehead was getting unbearably hot now, beads of perspiration draining down his side burns. steve’s jaw clenched tightly as he set aside the cover of the window and inhaled some fresh air. the moment his eyes fell on your sleeping figure, although facing away from him, his breathing bettered and he stopped clutching on to his head for dear life. his lips formed a warm smile before letting a few deep breaths. he was all better now.

he was all better after seeing you because _you’re his medicine_. steve couldn’t help but imagine how his life will be so easy once you will start being a part of it. not just these nightly rendezvous but him coming back to you at night and waking up with you next to him in his bed. you’ll care for him, right? of course you will, you are a nice person, a good person. you would take him in your arms lovingly and kiss his headaches away. steve nodded to himself, reminding himself that yes, of course you will do all that because he will also love you unconditionally in return and _never_ let you go. 

steve doesn’t remember just when the sun rose but it did and shone brightly down on his face, he felt like basking in the sun today, he felt like having his favourite fast food too. he wasn’t exactly happy but in some weird sense, it felt like his life has finally found purpose - to protect you and give you all his love, he doesn’t really care _if_ and _will_ you take all his love but he’s going to give it to you _all_ to youwith or _without_ your permission. it’s rightfully yours. you’ve earned it. 

he adjusted in his seat by the window and grabbed himself a bottle of water, he realized he hasn’t really eaten anything and his stomach hurt a bit due to lack of food. his eyes darted upwards and he noticed that you were waking up too, your alarm was ringing. due to his enhanced hearing, even though he can’t tell how your alarm sounds but he can feel the phone vibrating.

steve watched you with a smile which vanished as soon as you jumped out of your bed like you saw some ghost. steve stood up at once thinking someone has entered your apartment but he chuckled when he realized that it was just one of your reaction to his actions from last night. ‘ _silly girl, so excited for me_ ’. however, his smile vanished once more when he saw how you threw your phone on the bed in what seemed like anger, wait a minute, but you were just excited thinking about him! his lips turned to a frown when he watched you slide down the side of the bed, your hands covering your beautiful morning face.

“hey doll, it’s okay,” steve spoke out, “just breathe.”

he talked so casually like you were in front of him, like you could actually hear him. steve felt his heart hurting on seeing you upset, you really could do with a man like him - who would comfort you, talk you down from your panic episodes, love you and then fuck you down into the mattress.

“you’ve been such a good girl, you’re not calling your dumb zvezda or even the police. you’ll be so easy to train, do you see it y/n? so easy,” steve grinned now as he realized that his first pick was accurate, you really are the girl made for him.

when you finally stood up, steve felt like clapping for you because he’s just so proud of his doll pulling herself back together. yes! he rushed to the other side of the room to grab bucky’s brand new nikon binoculars from the shelf and returned to his post, holding the glasses of the binoculars close to his blue eyes as he watched you inside the washroom now.

if you think a hitman is short of a pair of binoculars, you haven’t been paying attention to his career enough. yes, he didn’t use it on you from the first day. now see, he could but he wasn’t exactly sure if he was _really_ going after you. he needed to make sure before he settled down on you, which he has now, because of his earlier revelation; you’re perfect for him. you’d fit so well in his life, his cute little servile doll.

steve could feel himself gulping, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down in a quick rapid motion as he watched you peel your clothes off of you.

* * *

you shed off your clothes within the minute that you entered the washroom, the thought that someone _might_ have touched you really was sending you over the edge. you’re not exactly sure anymore if someone touched you, but you feel like someone did but then again, it’s all in a blur. you stretched out your arm and twisted the tap as the shower filled with hot water, the mist forming around the mirror. you picked up your scrubber and scrubbed against your skin a bit too harshly.

“no no doll, don’t taint that beautiful skin, it’s mine to taint,” steve spoke out again as he watched through the binoculars. his eyes were stuck at the valley of your breasts and the curve of your ass. he couldn’t help but admire them. now that he thinks of it, he’d definitely like to place a gentle kiss against your naval area. your skins look too unmarked for his liking, it’s unstained and he wants to dirty his canvas, he wants to mark it all over till he draws blood.

after you were done with your scrubbing feat, you grabbed the towel and rushed out the washroom, after wrapping the towel around your body.

steve left an audible groan at that because why in seven hells would you cover up? ‘ _you’ll stay naked in my house_ ’, he mumbled as he tore the binoculars away from his eyes and watched you with his naked eyes now. 

you dressed up in a hurry and grabbed your phone from the bed when the realization hit you that you forgot to put it on charge before going to the shower. you let an irritated groan before grabbing the charger and shoving it inside your bag. you picked up your keys from the nightstand as you headed out of the apartment. your steps were quick on the stairs and your descent was almost in a flash as if you were running away from a hitman who is hired to kill you, well technically you were running away from a _hitman_. 

steve unlocked his phone and opened his gps tracker but noticed that the tracker was still pointing inside your building while you were right there on the street in front of his eyes.

“so careless, y/n. you must always have your phone on, how else will i come to your aid when you’re in danger?” steve tsk’ed before he also made his way downstairs. 

you took the first left and headed towards the nearby cafe to grab some breakfast on the way. when steve realized where you were headed, he stopped and wondered if you and him were linked through some celestial bond, cause damn girl, how did you know he’s hungry too?

steve pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his hair and continued to follow you into the cafe.

you fished out your charger and plugged it into the socket in the booth you were sitting in. steve resumed a seat nearby and watched you.

he noted what all you ordered and he ordered the same. he won’t lie but he really didn’t like two-three of the items but hey, it’s alright, when you’ll be with him, you’ll learn to cook delicious food, his favourites only and then you guys would eat it together, like a family.

* * *

on finishing your breakfast, you paid and switched on your phone to type a quick “i’m running a bit late :((” to ivan before heading out.

steve’s phone buzzed too with the notification that your tracker was on, so he let you be on your way while he left to do his work too.

he went to where bucky was, to tap him out and continue his shift to follow around the secretary. from the yesterday’s meeting in the marriott grand hotel, it was clear that the secretary met up with an organizer to set up a secret party for the birthday of the mayor’s youngest son, which was in two days. the mayor had made it clear that he wished it to be a secret party without any media or anyone other than his family around. although that would be the perfect time to kill the mayor since the security will be lax, but just because they kill people in cold blood doesn’t mean they would make their family watch their dad die. that’s a bit too cruel and steve and bucky did not sign up for unnecessary cruelty. 

steve let out a yawn and checked his watch, it was almost five o’clock, the sun was setting and the secretary was texting someone while she sipped on her eighth cup of coffee. steve made a mental note to get closer to the mayor next time to plant the microchip on him so he doesn’t have to tail around this vain woman around like a puppy. he’s tired of her.

* * *

your phone buzzed and you took it out to check as you walked out of the last class of the day. flinging your bag around your back, you read the text which was from your cousin, irina. she was your cousin from your mother’s side. your aunt had moved to russia and married here and hence your cousin was born. she was seven years old to you but you both got along pretty well since childhood. she was the one who was like a guardian angel for you, especially when your parents died and you’d decided that you’d move to russia to be closer to her. she arranged for everything and helped you settle down. since she worked as the secretary of the mayor of russia, she also fast-tracked your admission in the university. you are a good student but this sudden immigration would end up in a loss of one academic year which she thankfully prevented with her political connections.

> **rina ❤︎ [16:59]:** let’s meet up sometime?

you smiled on seeing her text and replied in affirmative, it has been a while since you last saw her, maybe you could talk to her about last night’s incident?

you stopped in your tracks when you debated on what exactly would you tell her? because weirdly you couldn’t remember anything other than the odd instance of your bed being well made and you waking up on it. that’s all you remember really cause you had slept through it all. was someone really there or was it just a bad dream? you have been watching a lot of videos on youtube, one of them was a home tutorial kind of video where they talked about a well made bed increasing the appeal of the room. maybe you fixed it yourself? you’ve done things before and forgot about them.

yes, this makes sense. you made the bed and fell asleep afterwards.

you almost yelped out in absolute fear when ivan sneaked out from behind you and shook your frozen body in middle of the hallway.

“fuck ivan,” you breathed out, your hand clutching your shirt where your heart is, which was beating so fast.

ivan kept laughing at your reaction, “man, you should see your face!”

you narrowed your eyes at him and started walking again, forgetting about your earlier train of thoughts.

“everything alright? how’s your ghost?” ivan asked as he latched to your side, swinging his arm around your shoulder and pulling your head almost in a headlock.

“the only ghost in russia is you. so annoying!” you said trying to wiggle out of his hold but when you couldn’t, you broke out in a breathy laugh and ivan joined you soon after.

“oh please, you’re the ghost. i’m too handsome to be a ghost,” ivan shook his head, his free hand sweeping his hair back.

your smile faltered for a second as your mind immediately went to your tumblr writer from the bar, who always swept his blond locks back with his fingers.

“let’s go to kfc,” ivan spoke again and you turned your attention back to him completely, before replying a “yes.”

* * *

as if on cue, you found yourself in front of the TV again later that night. sprawled across the couch, a glass of wine clasped in your fingers, the residual drops of wine staining your lips, eyes stuck to the TV series you’ve been addicted to lately. you’ve been binge watching ___ on netflix since last week, it’s the reason why you keep falling asleep on the couch and consequently being late for university the next day.

steve was standing on the window sill like that was his actual job - to watch you, a cup of coffee in his hand. the coffee had gone cold but that hardly bothered him. after seeing you naked, steve cannot stop but fixate on your body. it’s like you have the perfect compliant personality and the perfect body, all custom made for him. he watched, the gentle rise and fall of your chest, with hooded eyes. he could make out your nipples sticking out through the material of the over-sized t-shirt. his eyes noted every thing, every detail - from the way your fingers clasped around the round wine glass in your hand to the way your legs were resting on the armrest of the couch, he noticed that the ___ (color) nail polish on your toes has started chipping off a bit at the ends too.

needless to say but his vision, like his hearing is enhanced, as well.

he was interrupted from his little show when you stood up and turned off the TV. steve stepped aside a bit because the TV was directly in front of the window from where steve was observing you and he could be caught on the now dark reflective surface of the TV.

he noticed that you walked to your room so he moved to the other window, his eyes never leaving your figure. what he saw further really surprised him because you started fixing your bed; the same routine that he does - you dusted off the sheets, tucked in the corners, set the pillows near the headboard and unrolled the duvet.

a smile creeped up on steve’s lips as he felt his heart swell up. his girl is learning, yeah, that’s his girl. his obedient girl.

steve watched you with loving eyes as you got under the duvet and went to sleep. although he didn’t exactly need a reason today to go into your apartment, unlike the previous two days when on the first day you you were cold, and the next time you were sleeping on your couch so he need to fix those but he had nothing to fix anymore. well, he doesn’t need a reason anymore really, now love has blossomed between you two. steve’s not sure if this is love but he’s going to call it that, i mean you’re practically following in his steps, what else could it be if not love?

after you had fallen asleep, steve made his way into your apartment again and came to your sleeping figure. he sat on his knees in front of your face, his hand advanced out and touched your hair, gliding down to where it ended around your chest.

“sorry doll, i couldn’t come today, i was caught up in work, we’ll meet again soon.”


	5. FOUR | DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: hitman!steve rogers x bartender!female reader  
> au: dark!au, hitman!au  
> reading time: 17 minutes.  
> warnings: violence and murder, stalking, manipulative behaviour, there is no word called “privacy” in steve’s dictionary.

_“sorry doll, i couldn’t come today, i was caught up in work, we’ll meet again soon.”_

> **thursday night | 02:37:**

steve kept brushing your hair for a while, longer than the previous days because now that he knows it’s love that has blossomed between the two of you, he gets to be in your presence a little longer, just like that. he stood up after a while, softly humming to himself, his hands inside his pockets as he looked around the room. he has entered your room at least three times by now but he never took a good look around.

he turned around and took a quick look when a shiny object caught his eye. he walked to the nightstand and his left hand made its way out of the jeans pocket and his fingers wrapped around a picture frame that was kept on your nightstand, behind your charging phone and a small compass.

steve picked up the photo frame of the duo, you were one of them with an elderly lady. his neck craned sideways as his eyes scrutinized the picture. he noticed that although you have different features than the lady but you both had the same charm in your eyes, that _damn_ charm that has steve basically wrapped around your finger. he turned the picture and saw a small handwritten message:

_‘nanna will always look over you, y/n.’  
_

steve nodded to himself concluding that peggy was your grandmother. after taking another look, he kept it down and picked up the compass, all the while, almost dropping your phone due to his larger-than-normal man hands. he muttered a soft curse and let a sigh of relief when the phone didn’t fall down because it was linked to the charger.

steve leaned down and grabbed your hanging phone, putting it back on the nightstand before he finally opened the compass. the picture inside it again caused a hitch in his breath because it was peggy’s picture from back when steve used to know her. the same curls, the same dark enticing eyes, the red lipstick, a small smile on her face. one can tell that the lipstick is red even though it was a black and white picture.

steve’s thumb swiped over the picture once before his other hand reached in his back pocket to take out a similar looking compass. he opened it and kept the two compasses side by side. his one didn’t have a picture, just a small torn piece of picture sticking at the corner from where it must have been torn off. he doesn’t remember if he was the one who tore off the picture but when he woke up from his cryo sleep, this compass was in his back pocket and since then he has always carried it along with him, no matter how obsolete a hand compass is these days with the advent of modern technology.

you stirred once before turning to your side and steve almost stopped breathing. he made sure that you were still sleeping before he grabbed his compass and exited the room as softly as he could.

he shut the door of the bedroom behind himself, silently before turning off the lights in the living room and headed to the kitchen to leave when he noticed the dirty dishes. steve sighed softly and argued to himself that you must learn these yourself but against his better judgment, he stayed back and did the dishes. after putting them in the rack to dry and wiping off the kitchen counter, steve finally left the apartment through the kitchen window.

> **thursday, morning | 08:00:**

the next morning when you woke up, you felt relaxed because you woke up exactly where you’d fallen asleep and in the exact same state. stretching your limbs, you sat up and when you went to grab your phone, you noticed that your compass was set open on the nightstand.

odd, you thought because you don’t remember opening it last night after taking it out of your jeans pocket but it didn’t matter much cause it was such a trivial thing. you do open it a lot and must have kept it open on the nightstand. lately weirder things have happened with you, so you thought you could definitely let this one slide and not beat yourself up about it. well, today you did wake up without any changes and you wanted to just feel that whatever it was had stopped and you’re alone again.

after checking your notifications, you got up and headed for your closet. you usually didn’t have classes on thursdays so it was a off day for you. you opened your closet but remembered that you had dirty dishes from last night so you decided to do them before having your shower and headed to the kitchen.

you stopped in your tracks when your eyes fell on the clean kitchen and again you felt that similar feeling of your life crashing down in front of your eyes. you noticed that the kitchen window was wide open. you let the compass thing slide but not this, you hadn’t even taken your dirty wine glass to the kitchen and had left it on the coffee table last night but here it stood beside your other glass cutlery; squeaky clean. 

panicked, you ran to your room and called up ivan.

* * *

steve was sitting in his usual window post and watching over you when bucky’s hand on his shoulder interrupted him from his little daily show. (you’re his netflix)

“why didn’t you follow the secretary inside the meeting yesterday?”

“i don’t know what you are talking about,” steve replied turning back to look at his companion.

bucky’s jaw clenched in annoyance, “the meeting was in a public place, the mayor himself was present and you’d clear chance to plant a microchip on him when he would go to the washroom or something!”

steve went to reply but stopped when he remembered that he was waiting outside the hotel where the meeting was being held because he was too caught up with watching you on his gps tracker. he was stood near the lamppost outside the hotel for two hours and when the secretary came out finally, he tailed her home, hence why he was so late and couldn’t make it to dionysus last night.

“what?” bucky prodded on, “you thought i wouldn’t know? that damn woman is always speaking on her phone about everything and she was complaining to someone how security was lax in the last meeting and that it shouldn’t be repeated again.”

steve sighed as he didn’t know what to say. he made a grave mistake, one thing if he hadn’t missed and their whole plan would be on the next level.

bucky crossed his arms over his chest, not moving an inch, still waiting for an explanation.

“i’m sorry, that was a mistake, i should have followed her inside.”

bucky shook his head, still angry, “you’re on surveillance the whole today.”

steve wanted to protest but he knows he deserves it. defeated, he muttered a small sorry to you as he won’t be able to watch your morning antics, before finally leaving for his job.

when steve walked downstairs, he noticed ivan walking into your apartment building. he immediately wanted to go back up and watch you two but he believed in you; you would never cheat on him, you have no reason to. you _love_ him just like he loves you.

when steve returned later that night, he noticed that your kitchen window was all boarded up, the nails hammered all the way in and he chuckled softly himself, as if that can stop him from entering your apartment. he started thinking of leaving a bigger clue to his presence in your apartment this time when he noticed that ivan was sleeping on your couch whereas you were asleep in your own bed.

“doll, no,” steve mumbled sighing, you shouldn’t have done that, “i’m really sorry, i couldn’t be around you today,” he felt this pang of guilt. he had left you alone to your devices the whole day today and didn’t even visit dionysus, so you must have felt so lonely. he felt sorry for not giving you time and vowed to give you more time from next day. for the time being, he decided to not alert ivan of his presence and dropped the idea of visiting you tonight. 

> **friday, morning | 08:00:**

the next day when you woke up, you felt skeptical about everything and kept staring at every piece of furniture to see the change but there weren’t any. still alert, slowly, you made your way out of the room to see ivan snoring on your couch, the state of the living room was just the way you two left it. you saw a dirty glass of water on the kitchen top but that must have been ivan, he tends to get thirsty at night.

you did feel relieved that it had all stopped now but you just couldn’t be exactly sure if it _really_ had. you headed back to your room and called up your cousin and by the eighth ring, she did pick it up finally.

“hey love,” came irina’s soothing voice.

“hey rina, how have you been?” you asked, your voice almost in a hurry.

“good good, did someone miss me?” irina chuckled as she ate her breakfast.

“yes a lot, can we meet up today, please?” you bit your lip.

“darling i’m busy the whole day,” she heard your sigh and continued, “how about i swing by your bar tonight?”

“can you? that would be great. i just need to see you!” you replied.

“of course darling, i’ll see you tonight.”

you hummed in response and after bidding goodbye, you disconnected the call to go and wake up ivan. you walked to the living room to find him already awake, his one hand massaging the back of his neck gently.

“top of the morning to you. was the ghost here last night?” ivan croaked out.

“leave it ivan. it’s nothing, i must have been dreaming about all those instances,” you sighed, “like you had said,” you finished sitting down beside him.

“well, if you think so then fine. i probably should head back home now or i will have to go to class in these stinky clothes.”

“yeah, you stink like a skunk.”

“you take that back! you smell like shit,” ivan insisted on as he got up and wore his shoes.

you chuckled and showed him off at the door before going to the washroom and taking a shower. as usual, you had your breakfast and left for university.

all the while steve watched, he was glad that he was right about you. you didn’t cheat on him and were a good girl, his good little girl.

he had spent the whole night researching more about his past, the army files did answer a lot of questions he had. he found your old address since you were listed as the grandchild of agent carter, he also read up on your life back in america; which school you went to, what were the extra classes that you took, your interests and hobbies. and he also searched up what exactly is a tumblr, although he did not understand anything. it seemed like people created these moving pictures called “GIFs”. and what exactly is kpop now? he shook his head, enough of pop culture references for the day, it hurts his old head.

when he watched you leaving your apartment, he got to his feet and like routine, climbed downstairs to drop you off to university. not exactly dropping you, more like following you like a shadow till he watched you walk inside the university compound, but steve hardly cares what you or anyone would call it. this is his job, to look after you, to make sure you’re okay. what if you get mugged on the way? or get hit by a truck on the way? you’re not exactly so attentive when crossing the roads, steve has noted and more times than not he felt like diving in and snatching that phone from your hand and scold you for being so negligent, but you’re his little doll. he doesn’t want to scold you. he can, he will even _punish_ you in ways you’ve never imagined if he has to, but for now he just wants to be patient. you’re too precious, too fragile, too helpless.

> **friday, night | 21:00:**

irina finished her report and checked her calendar to see what was the next task but when she noticed that her schedule was finally clear, she let a sigh of relief and started wrapping up work. she closed the files and mailed her report to the mayor before grabbing her coat and pushing her tired body off the desk chair. after switching off the lights, she walked out of her office, locking it behind her when she felt someone watching her.

irina’s eyes snapped back to notice a receding dark figure, it’s been on since a week now or more, she doesn’t remember, but she is quite sure at this point that she is being followed. 

she clutched on the keys in her hand and hurried after the dark figure, as fast as her pencil heels would take her.

steve noticed irina following him and cursed under his breath, he took the first alley on his right and started speed walking.

irina saw the dark figure walking in the dark alley and was conflicted for a second to follow behind him but she knows she can defend herself fairly well. so, putting aside her base fears, she followed the figure inside the alley but the person was faster than her. he was already at the end of the alley while she was only halfway through. she watched him taking the right from the main road, so she ran behind the figure, her heels making a sharp noise against the stony road, only to catch a glimpse of him entering into a bar. panting irina looked up and noticed “dionysus” written on the board. she hadn’t realized that she had entered your area.

after catching her breath, she crossed the road and entered the bar, her eyes sweeping left and right to catch the dark figure. she could hear her ragged breath in her ears, the entire bar fell silent as her eyes only traced for the familiar dark figure.

“rina!”

your voice pulled her out of her trance as you advanced to her and pulled her in a strong embrace.

irina took a few seconds before returning your hug, a small smile making it’s way to her lips. she didn’t know she was feeling scared until she started feeling safer in your warm embrace. 

“hi, lyubov moya,” irina spoke up, pulling back from the hug.

“i missed you,” you smiled.

irina’s smile grew wider, “i missed you too darling, so what’s new?”

you turned and walked to the bar while talking to her, irina following you before pulling a stool and sitting in front of the bar counter as you resumed your position behind the counter.

steve was going to leave but stopped when he noticed his doll hugging the secretary. you guys know each other? what exactly is happening?

when he noticed irina sitting in front of you, he slowly made his way from the crowd to the bar too and sat far away from you two, but close enough to hear in on your conversation.

“you look out of sorts,” you mentioned while pouring out some chardonnay for your cousin.

irina tucked her hair behind, “no, i’m fine. i just had the weirdest experience.”

“what happened?” you asked advancing the glass towards her.

“i felt like someone was watching me so i followed that figure and i saw him walking in here.”

“woman do you even listen to yourself? what if that person hurt you while you followed him?”

“i would fight back, but it’s weird cause i don’t see him anymore,” irina said, her fingers gently playing with the rim of the wine glass.

“you sure?”

“mhm,” irina took a quick look around her when her eyes fell on steve, he was looking at the two of you and his stare was unnerving but she gulped it down with her wine because she didn’t really see the face of her stalker.

“you know, your story reminds of my tumblr writer customer,” you replied, a chuckled left your lips.

“tumblr writer?” irina raised an eyebrow.

“yeah, like he claims to be a hitman alright, and then says that he is going to kill the mayor by next month.”

“our mayor?”

“ahha, and he makes it sound so compelling too! he has plans and oh oh oh, he also calls himself a super human!” 

at first irina got alerted while listening to you but when she heard the thing about the hitman being a superhuman, both of you burst out in laughter. 

“sounds like a whack job,” irina chuckled, taking another sip of her wine.

steve’s jaw clenched tightly, did she just call him a whack job? but he was more disappointed than angry. he was disappointed in you, why would you tell his secret to someone else? he’s not sure if he is going to let his slide, guess he really does need to punish you now.

“you won’t believe this,” you started, biting your lip nervously, “but lately, even i feel like i’m being watched? weird things keep happening in my apartment.”

“like what?”

“i keep feeling like someone is entering my apartment at night and moving things, cleaning my bed and doing dishes.”

irina’s suspicions resurfaced as she started putting the pieces together, “are you sure you’re not dreaming? maybe you did them yourself and just forgot?”

“that’s what ivan is telling me too but the things that are happening, it feels too real.”

irina noted the fear in your voice, “i bet it’s nothing. how about i start staying with you from tomorrow? for a while or you move in with me maybe?”

“really?” you looked at her, “that would be great really, i would feel a lot safer.”

“of course, i’m always here for you,” irina smiled and kept her facade as calm as she could but inside she was panicking, she had to convey the news to the mayor’s office before it was too late.

but our steve hear can sense fear like an animal hunting his prey, he can sense the fear emanating from irina, she really had caught onto him or at least she knew that the mayor’s life was in danger. he has to stop her before she starts voicing her suspicions. 

he watched her getting up as she paid her bill.

“i’ll see you tomorrow then?” irina smiled and when you nodded, she collected her handbag before heading out.

steve typed a quick message to bucky before getting up as well and walked out. his eyes quickly scanned the area before they fell on irina’s figure on the other end of the sidewalk, she looked like she was typing something very quickly on her phone.

steve rushed to her and followed her walking figure, she was too focused on her typing to notice that steve had caught up to her.

steve was at her heels and quickly pulled her into a dark alley, his huge hand clasping on her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

irina’s eyes went an inch wider as she struggled under his weight. she tried all the techniques from the self defense classes she took last summer but it was all useless against his figure which didn’t even so much as budge.

“ma’am, i’m going to take your phone now,” steve said in a calm voice as his hands took a hold of her phone which was clutched tightly in hers.

“oh so you know i’m a hitman?” steve chuckled reading the contents of the messages, “you know you should have sent the message when you’d the chance,” he shook his head before dropping her phone to his feet and stomping on it. the crash from his weight completely shattered the phone down to literal pieces. 

irina continued her struggles only to be met with a punch to her abdomen causing her figure to crumble down. her knees met the stony road with a thud as she coughed out blood. how exactly could a human be so powerful?

she watched steve with hazy vision, he seemed to be typing something on her phone when another figure joined him. she lost her consciousness when two pair of arms got a hold of her hurt figure.

steve and bucky thrashed her body inside the black van, before bucky got inside the driver seat. after steve got inside the passenger seat too, bucky ignited the engine and started driving towards their base.

“we’ve to make the move tonight. we can’t let her go, she has seen our faces and people will definitely notice that she is missing which will only make our job harder,” steve stated.

“you said the mayor was going to be in a family function tonight right?”

steve checked his watch, “yeah, the party started half an hour ago, we can still make it in time.”

bucky nodded in reply.

when the duo reached their base, they stealthily transported irina’s lifeless body inside the abandoned apartment and locked her inside the basement after duct taping her mouth and tying her body to a chair tightly with ropes.

steve picked up his sniper from where it was mantled onto your bedroom and stuffed the stand in a duffel bag hurriedly while bucky strapped on his knives and got a hold of his semi-automatic. after steve took his hand pistol, the duo left the apartment.

it took them approximately forty minutes to reach the grand marriott, bucky stayed back in the car while steve climbed the corporate building directly in front of the hotel.

after he ascended the roof, he started setting up his sniper. taking out his tripod stand from the duffel bag, steve set it up before mounting the sniper on it, his scope was already affixed on the barrel.

“we good?” steve spoke in the intercom.

while steve was setting up everything, bucky had parked the van and entered the hotel.

“wait for my sign,” bucky whispered as he made his way to where the mayor was sat with his family.

he was wearing his usual black mask which only left his eyes out, he was not wearing his glove today so the metal fingers were out on the display from the end of his jacket sleeve.

he kept walking on till the security guards stopped him from approaching the table where the mayor was sat.

“i’m afraid sir, but you cannot approach further,” one of the guards spoke up.

“really? i’m a huge fan, i just want to thank him for his work,” bucky spoke in a nervous manner to appear believable but who is he kidding? his appearance is the epitome of sketchiness.

the guards failed to see bucky’s left hand making a gesture, but steve didn’t.

steve’s right eye way was stuck to the sniper’s eye and the moment he saw bucky’s gesture, his finger which was resting on the trigger of the sniper clicked on it and a moment later the mayor fell, face first, into the birthday cake, blood oozing out from the back of his head where the bullet had hit his skull.

scared screams filled the air as the guards rushed to the mayor. the plan was to kill everyone and bucky was happy that it was just one waiter, the defenseless family of the mayor and what looked like four bodyguards until he noticed more guards rushing in.

“i need backup,” bucky spoke in his intercom.

steve sighed as he packed his sniper, “you always do. can you do one job without me?”

bucky rolled his eyes but waited patiently for steve to join him as he watched the guards alerting the police.

steve walked in with two semi-automatics and handed one to bucky before they both rushed in.

“sorry boys, but you all gotta go,” steve spoke up from his mask which was also similar to bucky.

before the guards could take out their guns, bucky started shooting.

“dude you take all the fun out of killing,” steve groaned before shooting the two guards on his left.

“it is fun!” bucky argued taking out his knife and throwing it directly at the throat of another guard who was about to shoot him.

“it’s not if you don’t even give them a chance,” steve replied taking out his pistol and shooting another guard who came charging at him.

“dumbass,” steve mumbled and noticed that all the guards were dead.

bucky retrieved his blood soaked knife from the dead body and walked to the mayor’s wife who was clutching onto her two children, shaking in pure fear.

“please, don’t hurt them,” she begged, trying to look for any humanity in bucky’s eyes but there weren’t any.

steve joined him, loading his pistol before snatching the two boys from her clutch.

“you’ll watch them die,” bucky said, placing his knife on her neck, the blood from it trickling down her soft skin.

“no no-” she started begging but was immediately cut off by the sound of two shots and watched as steve killed her kids in front of her. her body fell silent as bucky finished her too with a swift cut, detaching her jugular.

“well that got messy,” steve spoke up after a while, wiping the blood which had splashed near his eyes.

“yes it did, remind me again how exactly did the secretary catch onto you?” bucky questioned as the duo got inside their van.

steve didn’t reply and instead, kept quiet the entire ride back and when they reached back, he got off at once, headed to the other end of the sidewalk.

“and where are you going now?”

“to finish the last part of this job,” steve replied before entering your apartment building, peeling his mask off.

bucky needed a better answer but as of now, he had another important thing to do; remove their fingerprints from every surface of this building because now that they’re done with their job, they needed to evacuate the city at once.

* * *

you were sitting on your couch and had just turned the TV on, the default news channel started but before you could click on the “NTX” button on your remote, the headline caught your eyes.

“MAYOR REPORTEDLY KILLED IN A LOCAL SHOOT IN. POLICE STILL INVESTIGATING THE MATTER”

the remote fell from your hand, as you watched the hazy footage in horror, the sound of gun shots from the tv’s speakers filled the air in your apartment. although the footage was very blurry but you couldn’t miss that massive familiar figure of your customer.

_‘he wasn’t making it up..’_

you picked up your phone in a hurry to call the police and tell them about the hitman when a knock on the front door called for your attention.

you slowly rose to your feet and opened the door.

and there steve stood, splashes of blood all over his face and a sinister smile playing on his lips.

“missed me, doll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all love a little cliffhanger, now don't we?


	6. FIVE | DIONYSUS — S. ROGERS;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: hitman!steve rogers x bartender!female reader  
> au: dark!au, hitman!au  
> reading time: 17 minutes.  
> warnings: dubious-consensual smut; blowjob, face fucking, multiple orgasms (m). manipulative behaviour, brain-washing and violent behaviour.

_and there steve stood, splashes of blood all over his face and a sinister smile playing on his lips._

_“missed me, doll?”_

the last thing you remember was steve’s hand curling up around your mouth as he dragged your flailing body out of your apartment with so much ease like you didn’t even weigh a thing, well you didn’t to him. 

you remember your nostrils being attacked by the smell of dried blood on steve’s hand mixed with his strong cologne; the deadly combination only aided to you losing your consciousness faster.

the moment your body fell back onto steve’s, he didn’t miss another beat and hoisted your lifeless body on his shoulder before climbing down the stairs. 

he walked out of your apartment building and noticed bucky loading their van with their stuff. after bucky was done loading the weapons, he went inside and dragged out the bleeding body of your cousin, irina. bucky put her inside the back of the van. 

steve walked over and put you in there beside her, as well.

the next thing you remember after that was your body aching because of the constant jerking of the van due to uneven terrain. you opened your eyes to take a look around but you couldn’t look outside the window from the floor of the van. your eyes fell on your cousin’s body beside you and you tried to reach out to her, that’s when you realized that your limbs were tied together and you’d duct tape on your mouth. 

the van took a sharp turn which caused you to hit your head against a metal surface which put you back to your previous state of unconsciousness, which brings us today when you finally come back to your senses.

> **friday, a week later:**

you woke up with a start, there was a ringing pain in your head and your ears hurt as well, almost as if someone bashed your head against a solid surface. your hand instinctively reached for your head, your palm gently massaged through your scalp when your nails grazed against a dry area so you brought your palm in front your eyes to notice the dried particles of blood sticking in your nails.

and again you felt the feeling of being choked, your stomach garbled indicating the lack of food and basic care.

you took a quick look around, the place you were in, seemed to be a basement. the walls were not painted, the floors weren’t carpeted either and there were traces of blood on the bare floor but they looked old, dried off.

thinking how it couldn’t be your blood when your eyes fell on your legs; you were not wearing any pants, not even underwear and there was some kind of white fluid between your thighs. you didn’t needed to touch it to know that it was semen.

you felt your stomach sickening and threw up, your insides contracting to another level to retch out whatever much was left inside your body. once your body was done emptying it’s contents, it went into a coughing fit which had you wheezing. your shaky hand reached down to feel your thighs but other than some bruises on them, you didn’t see any signs of intrusion, your clit didn’t feel violated or even touched but you can’t say the same about your breasts which felt wet at places from the being covered with semen.

you didn’t remember a thing or how long you’ve been here. not a single thing about what was happening. it did feel like you’ve been in this room for a while but you why couldn’t you remember a thing?

you were still trying to process everything when the metal door cracked open to let in a figure. you looked up to see your _writer customer_ with a fresh towel in his hand and found yourself smiling. why were you smiling again on seeing him?

“princess, you’re awake. let’s get you cleaned up?” steve offered you a warm smile as he walked towards you.

> **in the past week,**
> 
> **day one, morning | 10:00am:**

bucky parked their black mini van outside the cabin. the personal cabin that steve built for himself years ago, it was located near the base of the ural mountains. the cabin lies in siberia and is isolated from human contact and communication.

steve wore his jacket before exiting the vehicle, the snow at this time of the year was unforgiving. he walked around the back of the van, his boots digging deeper and deeper into the snow with every step as he opened the door. your body lay alongside your cousin sister and although steve had half the mind to abandon your cousin out in the snow to freeze to death but he came up with some other use of her so, reluctantly, he dragged both the girls inside his cabin.

bucky and steve first tied irina in the storeroom inside steve’s basement before steve went back for you and brought you downstairs to the basement where he lay you down gently on the blanket that bucky laid down on the floor.

“gon’ tell me now what the fuck is this?” bucky asked once steve stood up after lying you down.

“ _it_ is a girl, bucky,” steve replied dusting off his cargo pants. 

“oh believe me, that i can see, but who is she? why did you bring her here?” bucky asked again, trying to keep himself from beating up his partner for acting so rashly.

steve shrugged nonchalantly, “no reason, i just like her.”

“oh? oh?? so we doing love stories, now? she will fight the moment she wakes up.”

steve raised an eyebrow, “how come you didn’t even entertain the thought of how she could just simply be in love with me?”

bucky couldn’t help but let a low chuckle, “if that was the case, you wouldn’t have kidnapped her.”

steve nodded, “true but does she love me.”

bucky shook his head, his eyes now trained on his black boots as his fingers massaged some lines to his aching forehead, “we’ll see. no, more like, you’ll see. i’m leaving.”

“why? stay back, relax here for a few days,” steve offered.

“i would have but i can’t cater to a crying girl’s needs,” bucky let a sigh.

“you wouldn’t have to! i will take care of her,” steve smiled.

bucky shook his head again, “and who will take care of her after your version of taking care? see, i don’t want to argue about someone i don’t even know.”

steve went to reply but stopped when he noticed your fragile figure stirring in your sleep and watched as you gently opened your eyes.

“leave us alone.” steve mumbled, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

bucky started walking towards the big metal door, “at once, i’ll see you on the next mission.”

steve waited for bucky to leave and when the sound of the door closing behind his friend reached his ears, he ducked down to your level.

his eyes scanned your tired and sleepy figure and noticed how your eyes were wandering around, probably to look for an answer to all this.

“you tired, doll?” steve’s voice was warm and gentle.

your head jerked back to his direction as you sat up carefully, inching away from him, “where am i?”

“i saved you, baby,” steve replied, his finger coming up to graze against your skin but the moment he touched you, you scooted back, causing him to frown.

“i know you killed the mayor, i know you’re a hitman,” you replied.

“well, i had told you that, remember? the very first day we met i told you that, and you know why?”

you shook your head softly, your muscles still aching from being tied together for the long journey, “w-why? are you going to kill me? oh my god, you’re going to kill me,” tears brimmed your eyes.

“what? absolutely no! i informed you about my identity because there shouldn’t be any secrets between us.”

“what do you mean?” you inched further away from him till your back hit the cold surface of the wall which sent shivers down your spine. that’s when you finally encountered how cold it actually was.

“because we’re going to be together for a long, long time, doll,” steve said, his voice almost in a mocking tone. his index finger reached out again, this time it spanned from your cheek down to your collarbone. his breath fanned against your skin which made it crawl.

“i promise i won’t tell anyone that you killed the mayor,” you managed to speak out, your voice caught in a hitch.

steve leaned back, a warm smile on his face as he found himself admiring you, you really had some balls, now didn’t you? here he was threatening to imprison you for life but you kept your composure and even are offering him a deal.

“oh no, doll, that’s fine. that’s honestly the last thing on my mind right now.”

“please? i’ll leave the country, you won’t ever see me again,” you reassured him all the while feeling like laughing at yourself cause you were trying to negotiate with a man who killed two little kids in cold blood before kidnapping you.

a soft “ _tsk_ ” left steve’s lips before he leaned back in, “nothing you say can convince me to let you go…” steve trailed off, his finger travelling down to the hem of your bra, “…or your sister.”

you had half the mind to fight out of his hold but felt your body went limp on the mention of your cousin sister, irina. she was your only support system left after your parents died and then your grandmother died too. you were lost and didn’t know what you even wanted in life till irina offered that you come to russia and start afresh. she was always that older sister that you never had, your version of a guardian angel.

you were too lost in your thoughts that you failed to feel steve’s pink lips on yours. your eyes stayed open as you watched steve delving in and kissing you softly, his lips moving but your lips made no movement at all.

“so soft, so tasty,” steve pulled back smiling, his fingers touching his lips, “i’ll give you tonight to make up your mind and comply by my orders,” steve stood up although he didn’t want to be away from you, “i’ll see you tomorrow, love.”

you watched with unwavering eyes as steve walked out and closed the metal door behind him, you heard the clink of the lock turning a second later.

so you were locked in a room with no windows, you concluded it was a basement because of how damp it felt but what you couldn’t get your head around was the identity of this guy.

you keep feeling like you’ve seen him before, before he even came to your bar, he probably looked different at the time but you can swear you’ve seen him before. you don’t know his name, where he is from and why exactly is he after you? all you know for now is he is a killer and he can very, _very_ much kill you any second he wants.

failing to come up with any answers, you curled up into a ball on the blanket, the cold was piercing against your skin. a few minutes passed and you felt slow gushes of hot air coming through the ventilators. a heater. he must have turned on the heater. is he watching you?

> **day two:**

you don’t remember when you fell asleep yesterday but the moment you opened your eyes, you saw steve sitting in front of your curled up figure and sat up at once, scared for your life and dignity.

“good morning! so what have you thought?” steve asked, smiling.

“about w-what?” you asked after clearing your throat.

“doll, no. you look so tired,” steve touched your cheek, his palm emanating heat to your cold skin.

you shook your head and looked away, “when can i leave?”

“seems like you don’t remember our arrangement from yesterday,” steve sighed, “well it’s only natural given how tired you are.”

“we didn’t have _any_ agreement,” you replied through gritted teeth as his fingers traced your bare arms.

“oh, no, but we did,” he mumbled, uninterested, his attention solely focused on your body, “i told you to think about it.”

you pushed his hand away and went to reply snidely but steve beat you to it.

“let’s get you something to eat!” he stood up at once.

you just stared at him from your position before sitting on your knees to facilitate your body to stand on your feet; getting on your feet at once seemed too difficult in your fatigued state.

before you get up steve’s hand came on your shoulder and stilled you in your position.

“you look perfect in that position,” he grinned turning towards you, his figure coming closer to yours, “you know what, let’s eat after this, okay? we don’t want you choking up food onto my dick.”

your head snapped to look at him as you stared at him wide-eyed, “wh-what?”

“i mean it would be a good start of the things that i expect from you,” he explained, his one hand undoing his belt buckle while the other held the back of your head, the thumb of the same massaging soothing figures on the skin of your neck.

“i don’t understand,” you asserted, trying to get away.

steve’s grip on your neck tightened, “don’t worry, doll. you’ll soon be the trophy wife i want.”

“wife? no, you have it wron-” you were cut off with his dick springing out of his boxers falling directly on your face. it was like a slap to your pride.

steve let an endearing laugh, “you’re so cute like this.”

“please, please don’t do this,” your tone was quick to the change, from assertive to submissive. you wanted to get out of this unhurt, and in one piece.

“am i doing anything? the only thing i remember doing was punching your cousin, her fragile figure doubled down and fell on the street like the life had left it. she coughed out thick bloo-” it was steve’s turn to be cut off mid-sentence when he felt your shaking hand grabbing his throbbing dick. your head was hung low, but your hand pumped his length ever so slightly.

“do it right,” steve growled and you increased the pace of your hand but refused to look at him. this was already as humiliating as it could get but your cousin’s life was certainly more important plus it wasn’t like he was asking for sex, just a blowjob, right?

you kept pumping his dick, your skin basically making dry contact on his hard length only to irritate the soft, delicate skin on it.

steve let a sigh before grabbing your chin tightly and tore your hand away from his length before placing it in front of your mouth, “spit on it.”

you got scared at the sudden change of movements and balled up saliva on your tongue before spitting it out on your hand. steve brought your spit laced hand back on his dick and you found your pace back.

“you’re quick to reply and talk back but now that you finally have the opportunity to put that hole to a better use, you are sitting close mouthed?” steve asked, his voice was louder than earlier.

you sat up on your knees before advancing your head meekly.

“i don’t have all day,” steve mumbled again, his hand gathered your hair in a high ponytail before he shoved his length down your throat. you gagged at once as the tip of his length hit the back of your throat but felt him going in deeper and deeper although you were sure that you have reached your limit. your hands beat fruitlessly against his rock hard thighs.

“look at me,” he used his free hand to lift your chin so you can look at him.

your vision was blurry and you could hardly see him clearly through your tearful eyes. steve pulled back completely before shoving in back again, this time your tears streamed down your face incessantly.

you couldn’t help but feel choked up, your face turning red from the lack of oxygen and all you could think about was how you never even agreed to this. you might have willingly touched him but you didn’t agree to this force, this violation of your dignity but all you could do now was sit back and watch him use you like a thing, something he got for himself while he was out of country due to work.

steve’s grunts were fairly audible but you couldn’t really hear him over the sound of your own gagging, your throat burning from the continuous abuse. and just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, you felt his hand creeping down your collarbone and molding around your left breast. 

you reached out your hand and tried to pry his hand off your body and in retaliation steve inched deeper in your throat leaving you no space to take even a breath. he kept you in that position, his dick balls deep inside your throat, your hair yanked away from your face, your blood circulation slowing down momentarily as you started losing consciousness again. 

your hand fell down numb by your side till he finally pulled out of your mouth. you gasped around for air leaning forward on the floor, balancing yourself on your palms.

steve had the perfect view of your cleavage while his hand was wrapped around his length, pumping it as he watched you, “fuck,” he got a hold of your hair again and yanked it back to put your chest in full view before cumming on it. you felt his cum dripping and getting absorbed by your t-shirt till you finally felt it as a wet patch on your breasts.

steve started, putting his cock back inside his boxers and buckling his pants, “the next time you stop me from touching you, i will punish you,” he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

you kept sitting in your position, still trying to pace your breathing. wasn’t _this_ apunishment in itself?

“doll, seems like your parents didn’t teach you manners. what do you see when someone gives you a gift?”

“a gift?” you challenged, angry.

“of course, my cum is a gift to you, a gift only _you_ get to cherish and devour.”

you felt your stomach churning at the thought and then remembered how you hadn’t ate even a morsel since before steve abducted you so swallowing your bitterness you looked at him, a meek expression playing on your face, “thank you..”

steve shook his head, “again.”

you looked at him confused, “thank you, sir?”

steve shook his head again, “try it with captain.”

“thank you… captain.”

no sooner had the words rolled from your mouth than steve felt a twitch at the tip of his length.

“fuck, you really are the dream girl, aren’t you?” he smiled helping you up on your feet.

you stood up quietly, deciding not to reply. trying to keep to yourself, you walked to where he did and were led inside a washroom.

“now this. this is privilege,” steve held up a key, “this stays locked at all times. you need to use the washroom, you call for me.”

“why..?”

“to keep you safe, baby.”

safe? safe from what? you remember how he mentioned this last day too, that he had saved you but you don’t have a clue as to what he was exactly talking about.

instead of prolonging it, you just nodded and walked inside the shower. you drew the shower curtains around yourself before turning it on and letting the water wash away the signs of abuse from your skin.

steve watched your shadow quietly and thought how you’ve become a part of his routine; watching you sleep, watching you shower feels so normal to him. he’s been doing this since a few days now and now that you’re in front of his eyes, it felt all the more natural, like this is how it’s supposed to be for the rest of your lives.

he watched as you finished and wrapped yourself in a towel.

“can i have something to wear?” you looked at him as you stepped out of the shower.

steve only raised an eyebrow in reply.

“ _captain_ , can i have something to wear?” you corrected yourself at once.

steve hummed this time, “sorry doll, i brought you here in a hurry so i didn’t get to bring any of your clothes but you can wear my sweatshirt.”

you nodded, your eyes scanning the contents of the washroom.

“don’t bother. you can’t escape, there’s no window also there’s nothing in here that can be used as a weapon against me.”

you were caught off guard, “n-no, i wasn’t looking for a way out.”

steve let out his signature sinister chuckle as he ushered you out of the washroom, “don’t lie to me again, it’ll get you nothing but harder punishments,” he locked the washroom behind him and turned to you, “sit. i’ll bring some clothes and food.”

you thought of asking about your cousin but let it slide for the moment and nodded as a reply to which steve nodded back and walked out of the basement.

you fixed the blanket near the corners almost as if doing your bed and walked around the room. he was correct, there was no outlet at all, only ventilators which wouldn’t even fit your foot. the door was a heavy metal door which only could be bolted from the outside, there wasn’t so much as a handle on the inside surface. and that was the entirety of the room, there was nothing else other than the tube light of course but there were no switches so you’re guessing he has the control of that too.

you were startled by the sound of the lock turning and hurried to the blanket and sat down at once.

steve walked in with a plate of filled to the brim with food and a sweatshirt hanging on his arm. he handed you the sweatshirt first.

you took it and looked at him, expecting him to at least to turn away but he just kept staring at you with a hard expression.

“i’ve seen you naked,” steve informed you nonchalantly as he set down the plate of food.

you kept the sweatshirt away and sat down, “i’ll change later.”

“change first,” steve demanded.

“i’m uh, i’m hungry,” you tried to reason, although he did say he’s seen you naked but that doesn’t simply mean that you’ll willingly come out naked in front of him.

“i won’t ask again,” steve warned you.

you thought nothing of it and decided to stand your ground, “i want to eat..”

“good. you’ll eat of course but not until i teach that mouth to do better than just talking back.”

“no, no, no, wait no. i’ll be good!” the tone of your voice changed again like it had earlier.

steve shook his head, unbuttoning his pants, “you had your chance.”

you felt the tears again as he shoved his length down your throat once again. this time you were more docile, you didn’t have much fight left from the fatigue and hunger. you just wanted it to be over so you let him set the pace and use your mouth as he deemed fit.

just as you thought, he came faster than before when you kept obstructing him, this time he came near your inner thighs, the tip of his cock sliding against the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh.

you watched him with bated breath, fearing the absolute worst but let a sigh of relief when he backed away after emptying himself and sheathed his length. you thought he would say something but he left you alone to eat in your own time.

the moment you heard the click of the lock, your body fell face forward on the blanket, only tears leaving your eyes, your stomach grumbling and contracting.

* * *

steve walked upstairs back to his living room and sat in front of the led TV which provided him with unprecedented footage of you. he brought the plate of food to him and munched on them with an air of satisfaction. this is the longest he’d gone without cumming because when he laid his eyes on you, he promised to himself that from that day onward; everything of his was yours, including his cum.

steve held the spoon in his mouth when his eyes fell on your naked body. you’d finally stopped crying and dropped the towel to wear his sweatshirt. steve’s breath hitched in his chest like the first day he saw you naked. if this isn’t love, then honestly, steve doesn’t know what is love at all! like come on, he still gets head over heels over every action of yours. hell, he came twice just by your mouth which is a miracle in itself cause steve knows the struggle of even cumming once, not a lot of girls can elicit that out of him. he would go fucking girls in brothels for hours on end but never reaching climax and here you were, crying and shivering under his touch and all it gave him was a sense of superiority, a sense of dominance that fueled his orgasm. he loves it, and he is _never_ going to let go of it.

he watched you finish all of the food that he’d given you and went back to his laptop to search about his past. till now, what he has gathered is that he was kidnapped by hydra from the army after the serum was injected. steve has no recollection of how he was as a person before hydra, only vague memories and he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about being good but if it’s true that hydra took him and tortured him, then hydra is going to pay. 

steve was too engrossed in his work when he turned to the TV screen and noticed your peaceful figure taking a nap. more like you’d fallen asleep for the night but steve kept feeling like if he gets back to work again maybe he’ll miss you calling him. 

what if you have to go to the washroom? this is unacceptable.

steve stood up, his nostrils flaring as he grabbed his mattress from his bedroom and walked downstairs to the basement. right outside the room where you were, he set up the mattress on the floor near the door and brought his work supplies; his laptop, tablet and phone.

he would very much prefer to sleep with you but you needed to learn, these were just the initial stages and you had such a long way to go to be the perfect wife. he would be gone for missions for days or even months, how would you fare then? this was also part of your duty, to stay in perfect shape while he was away and this was the training period for you. of course, he can’t help but feel worried about you so he’s staying close by in case you call for him, like you _should_.

“sleep well, doll. we’ll be closer soon,” steve said staring at the closed door, as if you could hear him and be comforted by his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome bbs! you can attack the comment box anytime and maybe we can talk about this fic, hehe? or just steve in general? sounds like a hoot and a half.


End file.
